Fishing bot
Fishing bots are players or (more commonly) gold farmers that use third party software to automatically play for them to get either a high fishing level or profit. These players hang out often in Catherby and the fishing guild when found in members, and Karamja and Draynor Village in free worlds (the bots in Karamja will bank their fish in Draynor Village via the boat in Port Sarim). Most bots fish lobsters and sharks, and will sell them for runescape money, which they then sell for real world cash. Although most fishing bots sell their collected fish raw, some of them have also been known to cook their collected fish, though this is usually rare. Fishing bots are usually level 3 characters with the default look, and will often have random or Asian names. If you think one of these players is creating unfair profit for themselves and you have evidence, report them under Rule 7. Newly created fishing bots will start training their levels up my netting fish in Draynor Village (they won't normally sell the collected fish as they are not profitable in any way). When they get to 40 fishing, they will then fish lobsters in Catherby or Karamja. When they get to 76, they will then fish sharks at Catherby or the Fishing guild, though some of them may stick with lobsters (usually the f2p bots). They don't usually choose fly fishing as an option to train their levels up, as they will have to keep restocking on feathers every now and then, which can damage their profits. They don't choose to harpoon for swordfish either, as tuna is caught along with it, which isn't worth much, and therefore makes it harder and more frustrating to collect swordfish in bulk, as opposed to lobsters and sharks, where nothing else is caught along with it. Fishing bots are also responsible for reducing the prices of fish due to them releasing so many into the economy. The price of raw sharks plummeted from 1000 coins to 800 coins each, whilst the price of raw lobsters dropped from 250 coins each to about 220-240 coins each. At one point, the prices of sharks was reduced drastically to about 400 coins each, while raw lobsters dropped in price to about 200-210 coins each (see 2007 Raw Fish Dip). After mass bannings of the fishing bots, sharks climbed up in price to about 700-800 coins each, while lobsters rose back to about 220-240 coins each. On December 10 2008, Jagex released an update to abolish real world item trading from the game. The main part of the update was the removal of unbalanced trades, which made it impossible for the gold farmers to deliver gold to their customers. As a result, almost every macro in the game had disappeared, including fishing bots. Because of this, the prices of sharks and lobsters began to skyrocket, as the market was no longer getting flooded by them. Raw sharks have began to skyrocket to approximately 900 coins, whilst raw lobsters have risen to over 250 coins, and it's possible for them to keep on rising. However, they can still drop in price every now and then, because of other players. Category:Bots